<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enigma Otiliei by champiyoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126813">Enigma Otiliei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/champiyoon/pseuds/champiyoon'>champiyoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enigma (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Română</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/champiyoon/pseuds/champiyoon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I</p>
<p>Ne aflăm „Într‑o seară de la începutul lui iulie 1909”, pe strada Antim din Bucureşti, „răcoroasă şi foşnitoare ca o pădure”, întrucât „toate curţile şi mai ales ograda bisericii erau pline de copaci bătrâni, ca de altfel îndeobşte curţile marelui sat ce era atunci Capitala.”. Unde soseşte Felix Sima („un tânăr de vreo optsprezece ani, îmbrăcat în uniformă de licean […] Uniforma neagră îi era strânsă pe talie, ca un veşmânt militar, iar gulerul tare şi foarte înalt şi şapca umflată îi dădeau un aer bărbătesc şi elegant. Faţa îi era însă juvenilă şi prelungă, aproape feminină din pricina şuviţelor mari de păr ce‑i cădeau de sub şapcă, dar culoarea măslinie a obrazului şi tăietura elinică a nasului corectau printr‑o notă voluntară întâia impresie.”), originar din Iaşi, orfan de ambii părinţi, pentru a locui, în perioada studiilor de medicină, la unchiul şi tutorele său, Costache Giurgiuveanu, cel care îi administrează averea moştenită, până la majorat.</p>
<p>Casa pe care o căuta Felix avea o înfăţişare ciudată, asemenea tuturor clădirilor de pe Antim, datorită amestecului de stiluri şi folosirii de materiale improprii, de mică valoare şi puţin durabile: „Partea de sus privea spre stradă cu patru ferestre de o înălţime absurdă, formând în vârful lor câte o rozetă gotică, deşi deasupra lor zidăria scotea tot atâtea mici frontoane clasice, sprijinite pe câte două console […] totul în cel mai antic stil, dar console, frontoane şi casetoane erau vopsite în ulei cafeniu. Zidăria era crăpată şi scorojită în foarte multe locuri, şi din crăpăturile dintre faţada casei şi trotuar ieşeau îndrăzneţ buruienile.”.</p>
<p>După intrarea lui Felix în clădire, alertat de sonerie se iveşte un bătrân despre care adolescentul crede a fi unchiul său, cunoscut dintr‑o veche fotografie, dar bătrânul, întrebat de către Felix dacă acolo locuieşte domnul Costache Giurgiuveanu, răspunde confuz şi bâlbâit prin „Nu‑nu‑nu ştiu.. nu‑nu stă nimeni aici, nu cunosc…”. Felix va fi recuperat însă din situaţia delicată de către verişoara sa, Otilia, care îl conduce în interior şi îl prezintă lui Pascalopol („un om ca de cincizeci de ani, oarecum voluminos, totuşi evitând impresia de exces, cărnos la faţă şi rumen ca un negustor, însă elegant prin fineţea pielii şi tăietura englezească a mustăţii cărunte.”), Aglaei Tulea, sora lui Costache Giurgiuveanu – „o doamnă cam de aceeaşi vârstă cu Pascalopol, cu părul negru pieptănat bine într‑o coafură japoneză. Faţa îi era gălbicioasă, gura cu buzele subţiri, acre, nasul încovoiat şi acut, obrajii brăzdaţi de câteva cute mari” – şi fiicei acesteia, Aurelia Tulea, „o fată cam de treizeci de ani, cu ochii proeminenţi ca ai Aglaei, cu faţa prelungă, sfârşind într‑o bărbie ca un ac, cu tâmple mari încercuite de două şiruri de cozi împletite.”.</p>
<p>Ignorat de musafiri şi gazde, care se preocupau de jocul lor de table, în jurul unei mese luminate de lampa cu petrol, Felix simte că poate avea încredere doar în Otilia; „Fata părea să aibă optsprezece‑nouăsprezece ani. Faţa măslinie, cu nasul mic şi ochii foarte albaştri, arăta şi mai copilăroasă între multele bucle şi gulerul de dantelă. Însă în trupul subţiratic, cu oase delicate de ogar, de un stil perfect, fără acea slăbiciune suptă şi pătată a Aureliei, era o mare libertate de mişcări, o stăpânire desăvârşită de femeie.”. În plus, ea „îi dădu un sentiment inedit, de mult presimţit.” tânărului crescut la internat, fără a fi cunoscut intimitatea femeilor.</p>
<p>Intuiţia lui, în ceea ce priveşte relaţia cu restul familiei, va fi confirmată de către o remarcă datorată Aglaei Tulea, care se opune studiilor universitare intenţionate de către Felix („Un orfan trebuie să‑şi facă acolo repede o carieră, să nu cadă pe capul altuia.”), ignorând voit faptul că acesta beneficia de veniturile proprii, pe care le gestiona Costache Giurgiuveanu în calitate de tutore.</p>
<p>Pentru că nu i se pregătise o cameră, tânărul va dormi prima noapte în camera fetei, care îl uimeşte prin dezordinea spontană izvorâtă din temperamentul ei tumultuos: „Cutii de pudră numeroase, unele desfundate, flacoane de apă de Colonia destupate erau aruncate în dezordine pe masa de toaletă, ca într‑o cabină de actriţă, dovedind graba cu care Otilia le mânuia. Rochii, pălării zăceau pe fotolii, pantofi pe sub masă, jurnale de modă franţuzeşti mai peste tot, amestecate cu note muzicale pentru pianoforte.”, necesare fetei întrucât studiase pianul şi se înscrisese ca studentă la Conservator.</p>
<p>II</p>
<p>A doua zi, Felix descoperă câte ceva din trăsăturile de caracter ale noilor sale cunoştinţe, fie singur (tutorele său îi cere bani pentru alimentele casei, dintr‑un reflex avar, sugerează apoi Otilia), fie prin intermediul verişoarei sale (de fapt rudă prin alianţă, căci este fiica dintr‑o căsătorie anterioară a soţiei decedate a bătrânului, păstrând numele mamei, Mărculescu): aceasta îl avertizează în legătură cu Aurica („‑Să te fereşti de ea, că umblă să se mărite şi se îndrăgosteşte de cine‑i iese în cale.”) şi îl evocă laudativ pe musafirul din seara trecută („‑Nu ştii ce om bun este Pascalopol şi ce bogat e! Are o moşie imensă în Bărăgan şi cai de călărie.”).</p>
<p>O nouă vizită a moşierului face ca Felix să sesizeze adevărata natură a relaţiei acestuia cu Otilia şi restul familiei, căci „Ceea ce izbi pe Felix […] fu nu veselia volubilă a Otiliei, cât satisfacţia reţinută a lui Pascalopol, care nu se clasa deloc printre sentimentele paterne.”.</p>
<p>III</p>
<p>Soţul Aglaei, Simion Tulea, pe care Felix îl descoperise lucrând paşnic la un gherghef, încă din prima seară, devine agitat şi violent; „Simion, omul aşa de blând şi părând chiar stupid, care borda, cu o broboadă în spate, avea din când în când toane, considerate ca «păcatele lui», şi atunci «dezgropa morţii». Făcea scandal, şi atunci toată lumea din casă tăcea. Simion fusese în tinereţe alt om decât cel care se vedea, avusese o viaţă agitată, aventuri de dragoste, scandaluri.”, lămureşte Otilia situaţia.</p>
<p>Invitat de către Aurica în casa familiei Tulea, situată alături de casa Giurgiuveanu – pornind de la pretextul meditării fratelui ei, Titi, rămas corigent la limba latină –, lui Felix i se prezintă pernele brodate de către Simion împreună cu picturile acestuia şi ale fiului său, Titi: „erau de o dexteritate indiscutabilă. Mâna ştia să întindă bine culoarea, desenul era îngrijit, şi în chiar diformităţile unor portrete se simţea vocaţia unor mâini de probabili artişti.”, însă „Nici un tablou nu era original. Toate copiau cărţi poştale ilustrate, clişee de prin cărţi de calitatea cea mai proastă uneori şi mai puerilă […] Ochiul pictorului avea o însuşire înnăscută de a combina armonios liniile şi culorile, dar inteligenţa lui nu putea să discearnă raţiunea structurii modelului şi să interpreteze din nou.”.</p>
<p>Are loc şi pomenita meditaţie, însă Titi, un „vlăjgan molatic” mai mare cu câţiva ani decât Felix, repetent şi copie într‑o altă vârstă a lui Simion, după o jumătate de oră, declarând că s‑a plictisit şi l‑au apucat durerile de cap, renunţă la efortul intelectual.</p>
<p>Drept semn al deficienţelor personajului, notează autorul spre a detalia portretul, Titi „Uneori, plictisit deodată de convorbire sau de prezenţa oamenilor […] se aşeza cu spatele pe muchia unei mese sau a unei sobe şi, cu mâinile împreunate în modul catolic, se legăna neîncetat de la dreapta la stânga şi invers.”.</p>
<p>Pornind de la această vizită, Otilia lămureşte pentru Felix natura comportamentului agresiv al femeilor Tulea în ceea ce o priveşte: ambele nădăjduiau moştenirea lui Costache Giurgiuveanu, dat fiind că bătrânul nu o adoptase pe fiica sa vitregă, deşi ar fi trebuit să o facă, ţinându‑se cont de averea mamei Otiliei, care îi revenise lui. Iar Felix îşi lămureşte grimasele de satisfacţie ale lui moş Costache – din momentele în care fiica lui vitregă îl alintă calin –, socotind că „nu făceau parte din sentimentele nesuspectabile.”.</p>
<p>În ceea ce o priveşte pe Aurica, notează autorul, „avea despre bărbaţi o concepţie mistică, în care şi impertinenţele deveneau calităţi. Simpla prezenţă a bărbat, mai cu seamă tânăr şi necăsătorit, o emoţiona.”, iar căsătoria i se părea „unicul scop serios în viaţă”, pentru a cărui atingere bătea zilnic „Calea Victoriei străbătând mereu şi cu repeziciune acelaşi itinerariu, care cuprindea circular amândouă trotuarele.”, în zadar însă. După cum fără de succes a fost şi tentativa de a‑l cuceri pe Felix, care, excedat de avansurile repetate ale doritoarei de măritiş, s‑a simţit nevoit să precizeze că nu are nici o înclinaţie, în ceea ce o priveşte.</p>
<p>IV</p>
<p>Felix, trăind într‑o casă „unde fiecare făcea ce poftea, fără să întrebe pe celălalt”, se dezvoltă psihic, deoarece „Libertatea îi rispise timiditatea şi‑i dăduse sentimentul valorii lui personale.”. Raporturile interindividuale se aşează, în sensul că „Otilia deveni pentru Felix adevărata stăpână a casei, căreia îi încredinţa toate dezideratele lui, evitând pe moş Costache, totdeauna voit bâlbâit şi gata să se strecoare printre degete. Încerca pe deasupra faţă de ea o atracţie care deveni din ce în ce mai tiranică.”.</p>
<p>Cei doi, Felix şi Otilia, fac o vizită lui Pascalopol, în apartamentul acestuia din Bucureşti, unde locuia singur (era divorţat sau soţia îi murise – nu precizase clar situaţia sa matrimonială) iar „Interiorul i se păru lui Felix cu mult mai rafinat decât şi‑ar fi putut închipui, cunoscând numai omul, aşa de rezervat şi de convenţional.”, prin amestecul estetic de vechi obiecte cu iz oriental, mobilier rustic şi elemente occidentale. Cu toată această preţuire pentru gustul fin al omului de lume Pascalopol, (sau pornind de aici), Felix nu îşi poate reprima o izbucnire de gelozie, a doua zi („‑Mă întreb dacă nu greşeşti arătând atâta familiaritate unui om în vârstă. El ar putea să interpreteze altfel.”), spre a primi un răspuns ambiguu, dar liniştitor pentru el: „Pascalopol e un om de mare caracter, care a fost foarte bun cu mine…”.</p>
<p>V</p>
<p>Familia Tulea primeşte vizita celeilalte fiice, Olimpia, însoţită de Stănică Raţiu, bărbatul cu care femeia trăia fără a fi cununată şi cu care avea un copil de o lună. Căsătoria nu se făcuse deoarece Simion Tulea refuza să dea zestrea pretinsă de Stănică („o casă a lui, nu prea mare, pe care Aglae voia să i‑o dea Olimpiei ca zestre, dar Simion nu consimţea, nevrând să rămână fără nimic.”) pretextând că Olimpia nu este fiica lui, în ciuda evidenţelor contrare (Olimpia îi semăna „în chip izbitor”).</p>
<p>O respingere circumstanţiată însă, deoarece „Simion refuza casa şi se uita urât numai când era şi Olimpia de faţă, dar pe Stănică îl suferea. Acesta îl lua de braţ, îi lăuda zgomotos lucrările şi smulgea câţiva lei, când avea. Pe Aglae o biruia cu maniera distinsă de a‑i săruta mâna şi cu apelativul «mamă». Stănică ciupea câte ceva de la cine‑i ieşea în cale”.</p>
<p>Strategia lui Stănică va cuprinde şi alte mijloace de manipulare a viitorului socru, printre care berea oferită prin grădinile restaurantelor ori aducerea de vizitatori pentru „galeria de pictură” din casa Tulea, încât, atunci când Felix şi Otilia, invitaţi de către Pascalopol la moşia sa din Bărăgan, se pregătesc să dea curs ofertei moşierului, Simion aproape că cedase şi cununia Olimpiei se profila cu iminenţă.</p>
<p>VI</p>
<p>La Ciulniţa, unde mersese mai din vreme, Pascalopol îi întâmpină pe cei doi vizitatori „îmbrăcat într‑un elegant costum rural‑colonial”, justificat de sălbăticia primitiv‑agrară a locurilor şi enormitatea deschiderii peisajului – „Câmpia era aşa de plată şi de întinsă, încât nu i se zărea nici o margine. Fâşii enorme de pământ, care fuseseră lanuri de grâu, erau acum numai nişte întinse mirişti isprăvite spre orizont, din care se ridica un bâzâit formidabil, fără oprire, de cosaşi, vărsaţi în atâta cantitate pe câmp, încât, la trecerea trăsurii, săreau ca nişte stropi mărunţi de noroi. […] Când brişca trecea printre semănături de porumb, zarea era astupată cu desăvârşire. Nu se vedea nici un om, nici o vietate, afară de stoluri de vrăbii. Pluteau pe o mare galben‑verzuie, în care valurile prea înalte împiedicau ochii să tragă linia orizontului.”. Iar lipsa de repere ale civilizaţiei, anistoricitatea spaţiului şi timpului din câmpia cotropită de ierburi îi dau lui Felix intuiţia pustietăţii scitice, pe care o învăţase la şcoală.</p>
<p>La masă se discută despre agricultură şi productivitatea moşiei, drept răspuns la o întrebare a lui Felix, pusă însă „numai ca să spună ceva”, de a afla că moşierul exportă, pe bani buni şi către Anglia, recolta de oleaginoase, că foloseşte în special muncitori ardeleni, bulgari şi sârbi, ţăranii din Bărăgan nefăcând faţă cerinţelor unei exploatări raţionale a pământului.</p>
<p>Otilia şi Felix au parte de distracţiile inedite ale vieţii campestre: se urca pe stogurile de fân, călăresc amândoi acelaşi cal cutreierând moşia, cu fata încălecată băieţeşte în faţa lui Felix, se leagănă pe un scrânciob improvizat în copac. Dar discuţiile lor alunecă – probabil şi stimulaţi de absenţa stăpânului moşiei, solicitat pentru două zile în Bucureşti – către aspectul cel mai serios al vieţii lor din acel moment, relaţia Otiliei cu cei doi bărbaţi din viaţa ei, Leonida Pascalopol şi Felix. Pentru bărbatul matur, fata mărturiseşte a simţi recunoştinţă şi admiraţie (astfel încât a fugi cu el i se pare un gest normal: „e un om care merită o astfel de bucurie”), împreună cu siguranţa de a fi acceptată aşa cum este – „Sunt foarte capricioasă, vreau să fiu liberă!” –, ceea ce un tânăr de vârsta lui Felix nu ar putea face, afirmă ea, deşi partenerul ei de dialog se arată convins, în sinea lui, de contrariul.</p>
<p>De la Pascalopol, revenit la moşie, cei doi află despre căsătoria lui Stănică Raţiu cu Olimpia, după primirea dotei jinduite, dar şi despre moartea fiului lor care, neglijat de părinţi, căzuse din patul neîngrădit.</p>
<p>Iar atitudinea tânărului faţă de gazda lor se schimbă, înainte de întoarcerea la Bucureşti: „Felix admiră caracterul bun al moşierului, care oscila nesigur între sentimentul erotic şi cel de paternitate, aci detestându‑i cordial prezenţa, aci luându‑i cu afecţiune braţul ca unui fiu mare. Învins de această discreţie nobilă, Felix se prefăcea din ce în ce mai mult că e interesat de intens de aspectele câmpului şi dispărea, lăsând pe Pascalopol să se bucure intens de familiaritatea Otiliei, încredinţat pe zi ce trecea că ea nu depăşea marginile unui nevinovat joc de salon.”.</p>
<p>VII</p>
<p>În toamnă, Stănică Raţiu afectează a se simţi moralmente obligat să îl avertizeze pe Pascalopol în legătură cu Otilia, sperând probabil o recompensă din partea moşierului („Otilia e tânără, neexperimentată, azi se întâlneşte c‑un tânăr, mâine cu altul, o fată poate greşi uşor. În casa lor stă un student de vârsta ei, pentru care se pare că are înclinaţii… Cumnata mea Aurica a văzut lucruri decisive, dar, ca domnişoară, s‑a sfiit să vă comunice, de aceea am luat eu hotărârea să vă scutesc de o decepţie. Înţelegeţi, un om mai în vârstă, chiar bogat, nu poate lupta cu temperamentul aprins, poate prea aprins, al unei fete de nouăsprezece ani.”.), dar fără efect.</p>
<p>Tot o iniţiativă legată de Otilia manifestă şi Titi, dar de alt gen: după mai multe încercări nereuşite (căci nu avea nici vocabular, nici idei) de a şi‑o apropia prin conversaţie, tânărul răscolit pentru întâia oară de instinctul sexului riscă un gest mai necugetat, ce declanşează ţipătul de protest al Otiliei, dar şi comentariul răutăcios‑impertinent al Aglaei, care auzise totul din camera de alături, adresat fratelui ei: „Fete ca ea pentru asta sunt. Să trăiască discret cu băieţii de familie, să‑i ferească alte lucruri mai rele.”.</p>
<p>Stănică Raţiu, consecvent în imoralitatea lui, aduce un medic, Vasiliad, spre a‑l consulta pe Costache Giurgiuveanu, în realitate însă pentru a‑l putea declara pe bătrân iresponsabil, în cazul în care ar înzestra‑o pe Otilia, înţelege Felix – de acum student la medicină cu informaţii mai multe decât i‑ar fi permis studiile de până atunci –, din întrebările puse pe parcursul consultului nedorit de către pacient.</p>
<p>VIII</p>
<p>Întrebată de Felix asupra relaţiilor dintre ei, după o scrisoare de iubire lăsată în camera fetei, Otilia mărturiseşte a avea faţă de el o grijă aproape maternă, de soră mai mare, sau izvorâtă din prietenie, iar iubirea faţă de el se manifestă prin renunţarea ei la speranţa de dragoste împlinită – „Am visat pentru tine glorie, avere, îţi căutam cu gândul mai târziu o fată drăguţă, blândă. Nu m‑am gândit că mă vei iubi pe mine, eu sunt o zăpăcită, nu ştiu ce vreau, eu sunt pentru oameni blazaţi, care au nevoie de râsetele tinereţii, ca Pascalopol.”. Referitor la Pascalopol încearcă apoi să nuanţeze, precizând natura ambiguă a sentimentelor puse în joc: „bietul Pascalopol e şi el un fel de victimă a mea, cum ar zice tanti Aglae. Un biet om singur, care simte nevoia unui glas prietenos. Nici nu ştiu dacă nu se‑nşeală. Eu cred că mai degrabă ar voi să fiu fata lui. Nu‑ţi ascund că mi‑e drag, în anume înţeles, îmi trebuie; în sfârşit, nu e ce crezi.”. Dialogul având loc în camera fetei, „Felix se ridicase şi încercase să îmbrăţişeze pe Otilia. Aceasta, sprintenă de obicei şi ironică, pierduse orice îndrăzneală. Ochii i se catifelaseră, buzele îi tremurau şi primea timidele sărutări ale lui Felix, pe tâmplă, cu un aer supus, pierdut, răspunzând automat cu câte o delicată sărutare, abia schiţată, pe obraz.”.</p>
<p>Pentru că Felix emisese pretenţii de exclusivitate asupra Otiliei, după acea discuţie amoroasă, impunându‑i să nu‑l mai primească pe moşier şi pentru că fata se arase după aceea tristă, renunţând la comportamentul jucăuş prin care îl cucerise, Felix acceptă o discuţie lămuritoare cu Pascalopol, acasă la cel din urmă. Unde află că fata crescuse sub ochii rivalului său, care îi satisfăcuse financiar necesităţile de lux şi fanteziile pe care nu şi le‑ar fi putut permite datorită avariţiei lui moş Costache, astfel încât Otilia depindea de el ca un copil de părintele său. Şi Pascalopol propune un armistiţiu („Am nevoie de domnişoara Otilia, care e micul meu viţiu sentimental. Dacă nu pot fi un amant, rămân totdeauna un nepreţuit prieten şi părinte. Pentru voi amândoi.”), acceptat de Felix, astfel încât relaţiile din triunghiul sentimental‑amoros vor continua ca înainte.</p>
<p>Printr‑o criză cu substrat erotic, manifestată ca frustrare sexuală, trece şi Titi, prezentat apoi de către un coleg, pe nume Sohaţchi, de la facultatea de arte plastice, unde Titi se înscrisese, surorii acestuia, Ana, cu ajutorul căreia băiatul îşi lămureşte „misterul fiziologic” devenit obsedant. A treia „şedinţă” de sex însă se va solda cu surprinderea lui Titi asupra faptului, de către tatăl şi fraţii fetei, toţi trei ofiţeri, şi cu determinarea tânărului iniţiat să o ia în căsătorie pe Ana, eveniment petrecut fără ştirea familiei băiatului însă, căci acesta nu îndrăznise să mărturisească alor săi isprava. După deconspirarea schimbării de stare civilă, datorată mărturisirii către Felix şi Otilia, Titi, strămutat în casa de mahala primită ca zestre de către soţie, cunoaşte fericirea conjugală pentru scurt timp, deoarece Ana îl neglijează, uneori chiar în favoarea lui Stănică Raţiu, cu care iese în oraş, încât Titi acceptă în cele din urmă divorţul propus de mama lui, nemulţumită de la bun început.</p>
<p>IX</p>
<p>Suntem în luna martie, când Felix, apropiindu‑se de vârsta majoratului şi simţind o mai mare nevoie de independenţă economică se adresează în acest sens unchiului său, care îi oferă doar un împrumut, pretins a fi acordat de către altcineva, de o mie de lei, de fapt (va presupune un prieten al lui Felix, student la drept), bani daţi din cei ai lui Felix, administraţi de bătrân. Felix acceptă această formă de finanţare, deşi nu va primi banii decât în rate valorând câte o pătrime din valoarea ‘împrumutului’, după ce semnează un bilet la ordin nedatat, spre a fi completat de bătrân cu o dată ulterioară atingerii de către nepotul său a vârstei de majorat, pe atunci 21 de ani.</p>
<p>Spre a o feri pe Otilia de neplăceri viitoare, Pascalopol îl convinge pe Costache Giurgiuveanu să o înfieze, ceea ce bătrânul acceptă, nu fără reticenţe însă. Şi pentru că asistase, fără a fi observat din timp de către cei doi, la discuţia despre viitorul Otiliei şi considera că fata va fi o partidă bună, Stănică Raţiu propune fetei … să o ia în căsătorie, spre indignarea presupusei viitoare soţii.</p>
<p>Participarea, indirectă, la aceste frământări intrafamiliale stresează pe Felix, încât „Era obosit moralmente, dar cu senzaţii fizice. […] Îl obosea, îl neliniştea această lume fără instincte de rudenie, aprigă, în care un om nu se putea încrede în nimeni şi nu era sigur de ziua de mâine.” şi simte nevoia să părăsească locul.</p>
<p>Simţind, din această cauză, nevoia de mai multă stabilitate şi clarificare în relaţiile cu Otilia, Felix îi va vorbi despre sentimentele sale încă insuficient determinate („Nici eu nu ştiu cum te iubesc, ca pe o logodnică, ca pe o mamă, aş zice, dacă n‑ai fi mai tânără decât mine.”), dar primeşte un răspuns de aceeaşi natură, incapabil de a‑l limpezi, sufleteşte („te iubesc în atâtea feluri, încât nu pot să analizez acum cât te iubesc ca frate şi cât, cum să zic, iubită.”).</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Sătulă de tentative de intimidare, calomnii şi alte mijloace de presiune psihologică practicate de către Aglae, Aurica şi Stănică Raţiu cu scopul de a obţine averea lui moş Costache, Otilia se va refugia, împreună cu Pascalopol, pe moşia acestuia, ceea ce îl face mai întâi pe Felix să îi adreseze, în gând, reproşuri amarnice, după care însă ajunge să îi înţeleagă gestul. Cu toate acestea, „După o săptămână de concesii şi explicaţii, Felix se descurajă şi ajunse din nou la încheierea de la început, că Otiliei nu‑i păsa de el. Ieşi în oraş din ce în ce mai des, mâncă la restaurante, merse cu colegii la berării şi se‑ntoarse câteodată la ziuă, ameţit de băutură. Nu‑i cerea nimeni nici o socoteală, nici nu‑l vedea. Acest fel de existenţă liberă începu să‑i placă.”.</p>
<p>Felix o cunoaşte, prin intermediul lui Stănică Raţiu, pe Georgeta, o „fată faină”, după cum sunase prezentarea, curtezană de lux, amantă a unui general în vârstă – „Ceea ce uimea şi colabora în chip armonios cu plasticitatea trupească era fineţea de marmură a incarnatului. Nici un por nu se zărea pe netezimea obrazului sau a buzelor. Mâinile erau lucii ca sideful şi unghiile subţiri şi în migdală. Sprâncenele, genele erau înfipte ca‑n carnea unei piersici netede. Un fior trecu prin trupul lui Felix, privind numai această delicată anatomie.”.</p>
<p>XI</p>
<p>Între timp, Simion Tulea devenise un nebun agitat, convins că „Acum avea o forţă herculeană, colosală, şi simţise cum pârâie scaunul şi duşumelele. Casa şi solul erau în primejdie. De aceea se plimba, ca să‑şi consume energiile şi să‑şi subţieze până la normal musculatura.”. Pretinde a se numi Ovidiu, că are o sută cinci ani, că singura lui problemă de sănătate este aceea a molipsirii celor din jur cu… sănătate ş.a.m.d.</p>
<p>La rândul său, tânărul Felix Sima începe să se afirme în mediul universitar ca viitor cercetător şi medic specialist de succes, odată cu publicarea unui prim articol ştiinţific. Drept urmare, „Era indiscutabil fericit, nu de articol în sine, a cărui puţină însemnătate i se părea evidentă, cât de semnificaţia lui. Atrăsese atenţia profesorului, izbutise să fie publicat într‑o revistă străină, prin urmare nimic nu‑l împiedica să facă o mare carieră medicală dacă muncea.”.</p>
<p>Se hotărăşte să facă o vizită Georgetei, care îl invitase încă de la prima lor întâlnire, găsindu‑l nostim, şarmant; „Apropierea Georgetei îi procura o plăcere voluptuoasă, deosebită de cea a intimităţii cu Otilia, un sentiment de bărbăţie, însă avea scrupulul de a nu trăda pe Otilia.”. Cu această ocazie află că destinul de curtezană al „domnişoarei Georgeta” fusese fixat de către mama ei vitregă („Femeia aceasta m‑a pervertit. M‑a învăţat de mică cu luxul, mă îmbrăca în mătăsuri, se servea de mine ca de o păpuşă necesară apariţiei ei în public.”). Şi primeşte, în legătură cu scrupulul său, îndemnuri explicite pentru a îndrăzni să facă pasul următor: „poţi fi credincios unei femei, chiar făcându‑i mici infidelităţi cu o alta. E un fel de a o preţui prin comparaţie. […] A păcătui cu un tânăr simpatic este acum pentru mine, fără ipocrizie, singura distracţie în viaţă. Îţi dau voie să vii oricând ca să încerci să mă tragi pe calea pierzării.”.</p>
<p>XII</p>
<p>Felix primeşte o carte poştală de la Otilia, din Paris, iar „Sufletul i se umplu de amărăciune. Dacă Otilia s‑ar fi dus la moşie, asta ar mai fi mers. Era un gest de plictiseală care se scuza, mai ales că moşia era un loc de delectare primăvara. Dar la Paris, era altceva. Otilia petrecea, se bucura, dormea poate în aceeaşi cameră cu Pascalopol, trecea drept soţia lui, dacă nu era, legal sau ilegal. La Paris, Pascalopol înceta de a mai fi un simplu protector patern. Un om în vârstă, care duce minorele în străinătate, e un corupător. „. Sentimente instabile însă: „Felix luă o fotografie a Otiliei şi o privi îndelung. Ciudat, ochii limpezi ai fetei dezminţeau proastele lui opinii. Cine ştie dacă nu erau şi alte motive în această familie ciudată, pe care n‑o cunoştea îndeajuns?! […] Mărturisi că nu înţelegea nimic şi se simţi descurajat.”</p>
<p>Drept urmare acestor incertitudini, „Felix se duse ca un om care vrea să se sinucidă la Georgeta şi se purtă în aşa chip încât fata, inteligentă, înţelese tulburarea şi dorinţa lui ascunsă şi‑i uşură cu îndemânare manifestarea. Felix se bucură din plin de darurile pe care i le putea oferi fata, dar, cu toată frumuseţea excepţională a acesteia, îl uimi mai cu seamă simplitatea cinismului ei, graţia firească cu care putea să treacă de la gesturile cele mai îndrăzneţe la convorbirea prietenească. Simţi pentru ea recunoştinţă, înţelegând totodată că numai pe Otilia o iubea. Pentru Otilia avea o spaimă mistică şi nu şi‑ar fi închipuit‑o niciodată în atitudini scabroase. Sufletul lui, capabil de exaltări, era puţin jignit de indiferenţa blazată cu care se oferise Georgeta, de lipsa de importanţă pe care o dădea întâmplării.”.</p>
<p>Trimis, la sfârşitul întâlnirii lor amoroase, de către aceeaşi Georgeta la restaurantul lui Iorgu, aflat într‑un local proprietate a unchiului său, Felix află lucruri surprinzătoare: Iorgu îl plătise pe Stănică Raţiu pentru a‑i mijloci, pe lângă bătrân, cumpărarea restaurantului, dar acelaşi Stănică fusese văzut în compania concurentului şi nu comunicase nimic lui Costache Giurgiuveanu. Acesta din urmă, surprins pentru că voise să vândă restaurantul, dus de către Felix la Iorgu, va încheia tranzacţia, în folosul Otiliei, precizează el tânărului mijlocitor: „Dacă nu mai sunt legi în ţara asta şi nu poţi să laşi ce‑i al tău cui pofteşti, [se referă la posibilitatea de a‑i fi atacat testamentul] vând mai bine. Dau eu cui vreau, şi dumnealor [familia Tulea] să ia vântul.”</p>
<p>În acest chip, Felix „Ducea o existenţă cam agitată, puţin potrivită studiului. Prea multe senzaţii tari încerca în vremea din urmă. Nu era un an de când picase aici dintr‑un mediu provincial şi monoton şi cunoscuse dragostea spirituală şi pe cea fizică, răutatea oamenilor, lăcomia, nepăsarea, invidia, ambiţia. Era liber, şi totuşi neliniştit, lipsit de ocrotire. Se simţea mai degrabă singur pe lume, părăsit. Crezuse în Otilia, şi Otilia îl trădase. Georgeta era o «fată faină». Ea însăşi îl sfătuia să n‑o ia în serios.”.</p>
<p>XIII</p>
<p>După ce Titi Tulea, îndemnat de către Stănică Raţiu, care îi mijloceşte întâlnirea, vrea să se căsătorească cu Georgeta şi după ce aceasta renunţă la ideea matrimonială, care o atrăsese o vreme, atunci când Felix, gelos, îi deschide ochii asupra pretendentului, Felix, într‑un dialog imaginar cu Georgeta, ‘ascultă’ cuvintele pe care tot el i le atribuie femeii: „Am făcut din tine, studenţaş timid, un bărbat care se poate mândri cu amanta sa. […] Tot ce s‑a făcut mare în lumea asta, prin femei ca mine s‑a făcut. Curtezanele, nu femeile de treabă, au stimulat geniile. Eu îţi dau dragostea şi toate bucuriile, fără nici o obligaţie, fiindcă tu ştii că sunt curtezană, şi‑ţi îngădui, fără blam, să mă plantezi oricând, Nu fi prost! Înţeleg stima ta pentru Otilia, iubeşte‑o, slăveşte‑o, asta e cu totul altceva. Eşti doar medicinist! De ce să fii absurd, să arunci bucuriile pe care ţi le dau eu, pentru că iubeşti pe Otilia? Asta înseamnă, dimpotrivă, să‑ţi încarci simţurile, să te gândeşti la ea cu impuritate, să crezi că o idolatrizezi, şi în fond s‑o doreşti.”.</p>
<p>A doua zi, acelaşi Stănică Raţiu va pune pe jar familia Tulea susţinând că, după ce vânduse localul restaurantului, moş Costache intenţionează să vândă şi casele din strada Ştirbey, spre a da banii fiicei sale vitrege, Otilia.</p>
<p>XIV</p>
<p>Pe Felix „Depărtarea de fată nu‑l supăra în sine, ba într‑un fel îi convenea, fiindcă gusta, ca un călugăr, bucuria de a se înfăţişa mai târziu Otiliei perfecţionat sufleteşte.”, în timp ce „Georgeta îl irita puţin. Era încântătoare de frumuseţe şi sănătoasă tun, imorală, cu luciditate, cu principii burgheze şi bun‑simţ.”. Prins în astfel de trăiri, „simţea, mai mult decât nevoia fiziologică de a avea femei şi de a le iubi, necesitatea de a discuta despre femei, de a‑şi găsi un punct de vedere metafizic, în care să‑şi ordoneze viaţa sentimentală.”.</p>
<p>Are însă a‑şi face şi reproşuri, cu privire la practica erotică, în legătură cu relativa lui imaturitate, „îl supăra facilitatea relaţiilor lui. Parcă nu el cucerise pe Georgeta, ci ea îl cucerise pe el. Şi Otilia îl privise ca pe un factor de a cărui iniţiativă nici nu se cădea să se informeze.”.</p>
<p>Dincolo de asemenea preocupări autoformative, observă prezenţa asiduă a lui Stănică în casa unchiului său; avocatul, i se pare, „nu urmărea nimic special, aştepta numai, înfrigurat, lovitura care să‑I schimbe cursul vieţii. Această relativă gratuitate a activităţii îl făcea fecund în idei şi ascuţit în intuiţii, ca pe un adevărat artist.”. Tatonând în toate direcţiile, pune întrebări lui moş Costache asupra locului în care îşi depozitase banii primiţi de la Iorgu şi, sugerând primejdia la care se expune ţinându‑i ascunşi în casă, trage concluzia, din reacţiile bătrânului, că acolo sunt.</p>
<p>Între timp starea lui Simion Tulea se agravează continuu: „I‑a intrat în cap că Duhul Sfânt, prigonit de oameni, s‑a ascuns în cearşafuri, şi se supără când baţi cu băţul plapuma şi celelalte. Astă seară n‑a vrut să se culce, fiindcă rufele n‑aveau Duh, fiind spălate cu leşie şi persecutate. M‑a văzut pe mine cu batista asta şi striga zor‑nevoie că Duhul Sfânt s‑a ascuns în ea şi să i‑o dau să doarmă pe ea.”, relatează amuzat Stănică.</p>
<p>XV</p>
<p>Spre a scăpa de soţ, Aglae îl internează într‑un ospiciu, unde‑l abandonează, cu toate că bolnavul făcuse o paralizie generalizată – îl informează pe Felix colegul său, Weissmann. Apoi Aglae îşi schimbă comportamentul („începu să se îmbrace din ce în ce mai modern, să meargă în oraş după cumpărături, să cheme în casă prietene.”) şi, spre disperarea Auricăi, începu să vândă din bijuterii, pentru a‑l căsători bine pe Titi. Iar spectacolul dezinteresului faţă de soţ îl va face pe Weissmann să constate că „‑Este baba absolută, fără cusur în rău”, într‑o replică adresată lui Felix, pe care o continuă susţinându‑şi convingerile comunist‑socialiste, conform cărora „Căsătoria monogamică […] este o instituţie falsă, contra naturii. Zoologia ne învaţă că masculul nu se fixează nicăieri, decât pentru o scurtă perioadă. Un bărbat cu o singură femeie este un emasculat de fapt.”. Spre deosebire de el însă, Felix „Prin educaţia şi citirile lui de până aici înţelesese că iubirea e un sentiment care se înfăptuieşte la toţi oamenii în acelaşi chip: prin căsătorie.”.</p>
<p>Mânat, probabil, de aceste convingeri, dar şi pentru că întâlnise pe Georgeta împreună cu generalul care o întreţinea, în casa lui Iorgu – la o aniversare unde fusese invitat alături de moş Costache –, ocazie cu care generalul se comportase ca un protector înţelegător al său, Felix se decide să renunţe la Georgeta, din moment ce „Ciudata familiaritate a generalului, îngăduinţa lui insistentă, toate i se păreau tulburi şi degradante”.</p>
<p>XVI</p>
<p>Despre Stănică Raţiu aflăm că este de origine albaneză, neam de arnăuţi înzestraţi cu un acut sentiment al solidarităţii familiale care i s‑a transmis şi lui: „În fond, el era un sentimental cu instincte casnice, bucuros de a se vedea înconjurat de o numeroasă familie. Din păcate, sentimentalismul lui familial se complica cu o mare lăcomie de a‑şi face o situaţie prin familie, de a moşteni, de a căpăta.”.</p>
<p>Determinat de aceste sentimente, personajul face o vizită mătuşii sale, Agripina, unde o întâlneşte pe Lili, nepoata lui de şaisprezece ani, deja pregătită sufleteşte şi prin bună situaţie financiară pentru măritiş. Conform tradiţiei familiale, încă de la paisprezece ani „Fetele înţelegeau trebuinţa căsătoriei, nu se îndrăgosteau nebuneşte şi iubeau numaidecât pe bărbatul ales pe calea raţiunii. Nu sufereau de altfel nici o constrângere şi, dacă nu le plăcea un tânăr, îl refuzau fără nici o discuţie.”, astfel încât Lili acceptă imediat să îl cunoască pe Felix, drept posibil soţ, în urma ofertei lui Stănică.</p>
<p>XVII</p>
<p>Felix este trezit din somn, în timp ce îşi visează iubita, de sunetele pianului – se cânta o piesă de Corelli şi „O mână uşoară, furtunoasă executa partea allegro moderato, scoţând picături virtuoase. Inima lui Felix bătu să se smulgă din loc. Mâna aceasta obişnuită cu fraza clasică, exercitată la muzica înaltă, pasionată în geometrie, era numai a Otiliei.”.</p>
<p>După gesturile de tandreţe pricinuite de bucuria revederii, Felix găseşte nimerit momentul pentru a lămuri, bărbăteşte, lucrurile („Te‑ai dus la Paris şi ai stat atâta vreme cu Pascalopol. În ce calitate? Îl iubeşti? A crede asta înseamnă că nu mai cred în vorbele tale. În tot cazul, el trebuie să te iubească. Pentru mine, Otilia, ai început să devii o enigmă. Şi Pascalopol, şi eu suntem îndreptăţiţi să credem că ne iubeşti şi, totuşi, nimeni nu ştie sigur.”) neprimind în schimb însă decât asigurarea că Pascalopol nu ar crede că ea îl iubeşte, purtându‑se în continuare cu ea după cum o făcea de când o cunoscuse, la vârsta de cinci ani. Doar prietenie – va preciza Otilia în urma unei aluzii răuvoitoare făcută de Aurica despre căsătoria cu Pascalopol –, bazată pe obişnuinţa care i l‑a făcut pe moşier indispensabil.</p>
<p>Dar Felix îşi continuă analiza, spre a descoperi apoi schimbările fizice şi comportamentale din alcătuirea celei pe care o iubea: „Otilia se rotunjise puţin la faţă, aşa încât forma osoasă a capului ieşea şi mai bine în evidenţă, devenise mai lucioasă, mai feminină, fără să‑şi piardă aerul copilăresc. Ochii îi erau mai ardenţi şi, în genere, ţinuta ei mai sigură. În vorba şi gesticulaţia ei se citea o stăpânire deplină, o maturitate enigmatică. […] Nimic în purtarea Otiliei nu era agresiv sau arogant, gesturile şi cuvintele ei erau pline de graţie, însă totul respira prea multă inteligenţă. Otilia trăia cum cânta la pian, zguduitor şi delicat, într‑un tumult de pasiuni, notate precis pe hârtie, stăpânite şi justificate. Otilia părea că «ştie multe» şi intimida pe bărbat, iritând pe femei, care în genere duşmănesc pe orice femeie independentă faţă de bărbat.”, remarcă naratorul.</p>
<p>Şi, animat probabil de gândul independenţei remarcabile a fetei, tânărul student medicinist îi cere să‑i promită că se va căsători cu el, când va fi timpul potrivit, primind în schimb un răspuns evaziv de bun‑simţ: nu putem să ne angajăm pentru viitor deoarece nu ştim cum va fi el, dacă vom avea aceleaşi sentimente ori nu.</p>
<p>A doua zi, pentru a da curs invitaţiei apăsate a moşierului, Felix îl vizitează, găsindu‑l în timp ce cânta din flaut „o melodie de tip clasic, cu măsuri de menuet, cu totul abstractă, dar tocmai de aceea mai plină de caracter.”, după care Pascalopol i se va confesa despre natura sentimentelor şi atitudinii faţă de Otilia: „Cu temperamentul meu, cu educaţia mea, eu mi‑am făcut în cap un anume tip de copil pe care l‑aş iubi. Cred că unui om de vârsta mea o să‑i îngăduiţi să fie sincer şi să mărturisească cum că i‑ar fi plăcut o fată ca domnişoara Otilia. Dacă prin căsătorie aş căpăta‑o acum pe domnişoara Otilia, dar mare, fiindcă nu am timp să mai aştept, m‑aş căsători. Însă cum nu se poate, şi domnişoara Otilia e născută, profit şi eu de ocazie şi‑i arăt şi eu micile mele paternităţi de om ratat în viaţa familială.”.</p>
<p>Invitaţie ce pare a nu fi fost decât pretext al protectorului Otiliei de a preciza, întru ştiinţa tuturor celor interesaţi, natura castă a raporturilor dintre el şi cea care îi servise drept obiect al revărsării sentimentelor paterne refulate: Otilia locuise la o pensiune de domnişoare, de unde o lua din când în când spre a vizita împreună Parisul.</p>
<p>Aceste precizări se vor încheia însă, aparent inconsecvent, prin recunoaşterea totuşi a atracţiei erotice, cea care a generat nevoia de a apăra onoarea fetei prin asemenea mărturisiri: „Eu, pe Otilia, vorbesc sincer, o iubesc, şi poate nu m‑aş da înapoi de la imprudenţa de a o lua de nevastă. Însă fac şi eu ce pot, la vârsta mea, ca s‑ajung s‑o merit. Eu lupt având ca arme bunătatea, satisfacerea capriciilor tinereţii, dumneata lupţi cu ajutorul tinereţii. Recunosc că arma dumitale e mai sigură.”.</p>
<p>După această discuţie lămuritoare, Felix va primi o vizită: adusă de către Stănică, „Lili nu i se păru extraordinară. O găsi foarte drăguţă, simpatică, însă lipsită de vioiciunea nervoasă a Otiliei, de marele stil al acesteia.”, însă declanşează reacţii de femeie îndrăgostită ale vizitatoarei care, privind la Felix, „îl scruta cu supunere şi duioşie, râdea când râdea el şi se înroşea ori de câte ori acesta o ţintea în ochi.”.</p>
<p>XVIII</p>
<p>Moş Costache are un atac cerebral, nu prea grav, în urma căruia, speriat fiind şi încă la pat, îi cere lui Felix să‑i aducă o cutie de tablă în care îşi ţinea banii, dar Felix descoperă în scrinul unde se găsea cutia şi un caiet de însemnări al bătrânului, privind cheltuielile întreţinerii nepotului său. Din acel caiet rezultă că tânărul aflat sub tutelă beneficiază de un venit substanţial, din dobânzi şi chirii, echivalent cu salariul unui ministru, venit consumat în întregime, scriptic dar nu real, prin cheltuieli în bună parte nefăcute. Totodată Felix descoperă că materialele de construcţie – cele mai multe luate din demolări, pe nimic sau aproape – adunate de moş Costache pentru a construi o casă despre care afirma că o va da Otiliei şi lui Felix sunt înregistrate, cu valori apropiate de cele ale materialelor noi, tot în contul său.</p>
<p>Nesocotind necesar (era chiar riscant, îşi spune el) ca lumea din jur să afle „cât venit are şi cum îl fura bătrânul.” o informează totuşi pe Otilia despre descoperirile sale întâmplătoare, prilej pentru fată de a‑i dezvălui motivul inconstanţei comportamentale ce o caracterizează: „sunt sincer ruşinată de chestiunea asta. Şi eu am suferit mult e şi sunt, din cauza asta, cum mă vezi, plină de capricii.”.</p>
<p>În sufragerie, alături de moş Costache încă suferind, dar perfect conştient, clanul Tulea, stând la pândă pentru a nu scăpa moştenirea în favoarea Otiliei, discută fără nici un fel de reticenţe despre testamentul bătrânului, fapte care îl determină pe Costache Giurgiuveanu să‑l cheme lângă sine pe Pascalopol şi să se încredinţeze acestuia: „–Pu‑pungaşii… mă‑mă‑mă pândesc să mă fure… să mă moştenească până n‑am murit… să‑i dai afa‑fară pe toţi, pe toţi, să nu văd decât pe fe‑fe‑tiţa mea şi pe Felix, vreau să‑i dau fe‑fetiţei mele cei al ei, am să‑ţi dau dumitale. Du‑dumneata eşti pri‑prietenul meu cre‑credincios. Nu vreau să ştiu de soră şi de nepoţi, afa‑fară din ca‑casa mea!”. Moşierul află astfel că bătrânul pregătise pentru Otilia trei sute de mii de lei, proveniţi din restaurantul vândut şi alte surse, o sumă considerabilă, mai mult decât suficientă.</p>
<p>Profitând de boala bătrânului Giurgiuveanu, Stănică Raţiu îşi pregăteşte viitorul financiar, bazat pe convingerea – obţinută prin spionaj asiduu şi tatonări verbale, alături de experienţa provenită din cunoştinţele şi experienţa sa de avocat – că moş Costache intenţionează să o înzestreze, în viaţă fiind şi nu prin testament, pe fiica sa din a doua căsătorie şi că ascunsese banii respectivi în casă. În acest scop „umblă câtăva vreme prin curte, inspectând totul, trecu în revizie toate odăile, apoi se închise în salon, încuind uşa cu cheia. Acolo merse de‑a buşilea, să privească pe sub mobile, suspectă orice fotoliu şi canapeaua, apăsându‑le cu mâna să vadă dacă fâşâie, întoarse tablourile pe dos, ciocăni scândurile, deschise chiar uşile de la sobă şi, negăsind nimic, începu să meşterească broaştele sertarelor scrinului cu o sârmă îndoită, pe care şi‑o pregătise din vreme.”, însă fără a găsi banii căutaţi, căci se aflau asupra bătrânului, precaut.</p>
<p>La viitorul financiar al Otiliei se va gândi şi Pascalopol – dincolo de demersurile pline de bunăvoinţă, dar soldate cu permanente amânări, ale lui moş Costache –, socotind că „Dacă moş Costache nu‑i lasă nimic fetei, el Pascalopol, nu putea s‑o ocrotească şi s‑o întreţină ca pe fiica lui, nu putea să‑i facă măcar acele capricii pe care i le satisfăcuse în calitate de vechi prieten al casei, fiindcă Otilia ar fi simţit caritatea şi ar fi voit să trăiască prin propriile mijloace.”. De aceea va face, din banii săi, un depozit bancar de o sută de mii de lei, pretextând apoi fetei că sunt bani de la „papa”.</p>
<p>XIX</p>
<p>Felix, ajuns la majorat, rămâne în continuare în casa lui moş Costache, spre a fi aproape de Otilia, plătind tot atât, cu toate că ştia de specularea veniturilor sale de către bătrânul care îi exagera nepermis de mult cheltuielile de întreţinere.</p>
<p>Iar Stănică Raţiu, simţind că poate să pună mâna pe o mare sumă de bani din averea bătrânului Giurgiuveanu, o pregăteşte pe soţia sa, Olimpia, pentru divorţ, sub pretextul că aceasta refuză… să procreeze („– Boicot în regulă! Sabotarea operei de înmulţire a naţiei!”, protestează el pe lângă consoarta pe jumătate adormită şi indiferentă, ca de obicei, la pălăvrăgeala soţului).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolul I</p><p>Primul capitol prezinta sosirea tanarului Felix Sima in casa tutorelui sau, CostacheGiurgiuveanu, unchiul sau. Intr-o seara la inceputul lui iulie 1909, Felix ajunge in casa unchiului sausi este intampinat cel putin ciudat de acesta. Verisoara lui, Otilia, o tanara de aceeasi varsta cu el il primeste cu multa caldura si il conduce pe baiat intr-o camera unde restul familiei juca table. Astfel,Felix ii cunoaste pe Pascalopol, un mosier bogat, prieten de familie (cu care Otilia isi permite multefamiliaritati, spre nemultumirea baiatului), pe Aglae Tulea, sora lui Costache, Simon Tulea, sotulacesteia si Aurica Tulea, fiica de 30 ani a Aglaei. In timp ce ceilalti jucau table si mai apoi carti,tanarul Felix, viitor medicinist isi aduce aminte de felul in care a ajuns orfan, cum murise mama sa sicum tatal lui fusese distant de copil, trimitandu-l mai mult prin internate. Dupa un timp, Otilia isiaduce aminte de Felix si ii aduce doua prajituri (considerand ca ii este foame) si il trimite sa doarmachiar in camera ei, unde Felix observa o dezordine generala.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul II</p><p>Cand se trezeste, Felix o aude pe Otilia cantand la pian si incepe sa studieze unele parti alecasei. Pe holuri o intalneste pe Marina, servitoarea casei si Costache ii cere cu imprumut niste bani,dar intervine Otilia care nu admite ca tatal ei sa ceara bani de la “varul ei”. Fata ii canta lui Felix sicuprinsa de ceea ce Marina numea “nebunie”, incepe sa alerge prin gradina. Otilia isi marturisestedorinta ca Felix sa ajunga un mare doctor si incepe sa ii prezinte familia, ilustrand calitatile sidefectele membrilor familiei Tulea. Totodata, incep sa rascoleasca amintirile, uitandu-se prinfotografiile vechi. Dupa amiaza, Pascalopol ii scoate pe Felix si pe Otilia la plimbare, spre invidiaAureliei si a Aglaei. Acestea insista pe langa Felix sa il mediteze pe Titi, baiatul matusei sale.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul III</p><p>Capitolul incepe printr-o scurta prezentare a lui Simion Tulea, Otilia avertizandu-l discretasupra manierelor celor din familia Tulea. Aurelia il invita pe Felix la ei acasa si in timpul vizitei, o ponegreste pe Otilia, cu invidie ascunsa. Il cunoaste pe Simion, care ii prezinta tablourile sale, Felixobservand ca si Titi si tatal lui au un oarecare talent in ale picturii, desi afla ca toate tablourile facutede cei doi sunt simple copii dupa ilustrate sau carti. Titi nu se doveste a fi foarte interesat demeditatii, plictisindu-se foarte repede. Capitolul prezinta aspiratiile familiei Tulea si dorinta arzatoarea Aureliei de a se marita. Aurica incepe sa se familiarizeze din ce in ce mai mult cu Felix cu dorintaascunsa de a-l face pe acesta sa o ia de nevasta; sperantele pe care si le face Aurica speriindu-l petanar, acesta care incepe sa o e evite.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul IV</p><p>Cu timpul, Felix se obisnui in casa lui Costache, acomodandu-se cu ciudateniile locului.Avand nevoie de bani, ii cere batranului sau tutore insa acesta isi dovedeste avaritia fara sa ii deavreun ban, cea care ii da bani fiind Otilia. Capitolul prezinta vizita celor doi la casa lui Pascalopol,unde Felix observa un rafinat gust in decoratiuni interioare. Desi la inceput Felix nu il agreeaza pe Pascalopol, considerand ca Otilia nu ar trebui sa se poarte asa familiar cu un barbat mai in varsta caea, mosierul ii devine treptat simpatic.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul V</p><p>In august, este anuntata sosirea lui Stanica si a Olimpiei, cealalta fata a Aglaei. Otilia iiexplica scandalul produs de relatia dintre cei doi, care nu erau casatoriti, fiindca Stanica nu dorea safaca nunta daca Olimpia nu primea zestre, aceasta fiindu-i refuzata de Simion. Ajunsi la momentulcinei, cei doi incearca sa il induplece pe Simion sa le dea casa, acesta insa refuza motivand caOlimpia nu e fata lui, desi Felix observa o asemanare izbitoare intre tata si fiica. Dupa plecare,Stanica ii cere Otiliei imprumut 20 franci. De asemenea, Pascalopol primeste un bilet de la StanicaRatiu prin care acesta ii cere 100 franci. De dragul Otiliei, mosierul ii da avocatului banii ceruti.Capitolul prezinta modul in care Stanica incearca sa il convinga pe Simion si modalitatea de ai pacali pe ceilalti, simuland o boala de inima.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul VI</p><p>In acest capitol este prezentata vizita lui Felix si a Otiliei la mosia lui Pascalopol, mosiesituata la jumatatea distantei intre Calarasi si Fetesti. La mosie, Felix observa acelasi rafinament, deaceeasta data mai rustic si Pascalopol ii devine din ce in ce mai familiar, ajungand sa il considere un prieten. In timpul vizitei, Otilia si Felix invata sa calareasca, se urca pe capitele de fan, petrecanddoua saptamani de vis. Totodata, din ziar, cei trei afla de cununia dintre Olimpia si Stanica dar si demoartea copilului lor de 2 luni (moarte cauzata de neglijenta parintilor).</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul VII</p><p>Acum Felix era student in anul I la Medicina, spre nemultumirea Aglaei care il indemna sa“isi gaseasca un rost” in acest fel incercind sa il jigneasca pe tanar. Stanica incearca sa creeze intrigiintre Otilia si Pascalopol, dovedind un caracter infect. Otilia ii propune tatalui ei sa se mute intr-o altacasa din Stirbey-Voda, insa Aglae se opune, aratand felul in care Costache era manipulat de sora sa.Totodata, Titi incepe sa se simta atras de Otilia, fata de care incepe sa aiba un comportamentnecuviincios, Otilia indepartandu-l de ea, facand-o pe Aglae sa se planga lui Costache, rostindcuvinte grele la adresa fetei. Otilia il pune pe Costache sa alega intre ea si Aglae, si astfel matusa sanu mai calca in casa fratelui sau. Stanica aduce un fals doctor la Costache cu scopul ascuns de a-lface pe acesta sa creada ca este bolnav. Pascalopol, Otilia si Felix hotarasc sa fie mai atenti lacomportamentul avocatului.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul VIII</p><p>Felix isi da seama ca o iubeste pe Otilia si incearca sa fie din ce in ce mai aproape de fata,considerand chiar si unele gesturi marunte (cum ar fi coaserea unui nasture) un adevarat deliciu. Iiscrie o scrisoare de dragoste, pe care i-o lasa pe pat, insa fata pare sa nu o fi citit. Dupa un timp iimarturiseste dragostea si Otilia ii spune ca si ea il iubeste, insa trebuie sa astepte. La rugamintea luiFelix, Otilia nu il mai primi un timp pe Pascalopol, acesta purtand o discutie cu studentul. In timpulacestei discutii, Felix isi da seama de caracterul minunat al mosierului, rugand-o pe Otilia sa il primeasca din nou pe Pascalopol. In acelasi timp, Titi face cunostinta cu Ana, sora unui coleg si secasatoreste cu aceasta, casnicia esuand in mod lamentabil.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul IX</p><p>In martie, Felix incepe sa –si faca planuri mari, dorind sa aiba cat mai multi bani, pentru a-i putea oferi Otiliei placeri ca plimbatul cu trasura. Avand nevoie de bani , completeaza batranului o polita cu scadenta in alb de 1000 franci. Pascalopol incearca sa il convinga pe Costache sa o adoptelegal pe Otilia, oferindu-se sa plateasca el cheltuielile, batranul acceptand. Dar Stanica afla de acestlucru, si dupa cateva saptamani de discretie, lanseaza stirea si Aglae jura ca Otilia nu va fii adoptatacat timp ea traieste. Stanica ii face avansuri Otiliei care il da afara, manioasa. Otilia ii povesteste cumAglae si Aurica au incercat mereu sa o umileasca, spunandu-i cuvinte grele la o varsta frageda.Afland de vorbele care s-au zis despre ea cand Aglae a aflat de intentia lui Costache de a o adopta,Otilia incuviinteaza.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul X</p><p>Dupa cateva zile de la acest incident, Costache primeste un bilet anonim, prin care este sfatuitsa nu o adopteze pe Otilia, folosind imaginea Aglaei (care avea o inraurire asupra batranului) ,anonima reusind sa il sperie pe batran. Otilia, afland de bilet si citindu-l, il linisteste pe Costache siarata ca ea nu doreste neaparat sa fie adoptata, iubirea ei pentru batran fiind la fel de mare cu sau faraacte. Felix se intalneste pe strada cu Aurica, aceasta incepand sa-l elogieze pe Titi, spre disperareamedicinistului. Ajuns acasa, afla ca Otilia plecase cu Pascalopol la mosie. Stanica i-o prezinta peGeorgeta, o prostituata de lux, care ii atrage atentia tanarului, el primind invitatia de a o vizita pe fataoricand.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul XI</p><p>Starea de sanatate a lui Simion se inrautateste, batranul acuzand tulburari psihice, insadoctorul adus de Stanica nu ii gaseste nimic, familia crezand ca are doar o criza de glicozurie. Stanicaatrage atentia asupta pericolului pe care il reprezinta Otilia pentru mostenirea lui Costache si leimpinge pe cele doua femei si mai mult impotriva tinerei. Felix incepe sa se remarce la Universitate,si datorita interesului sau, primeste permisiunea de a intra in orice sectie a spitalului, pentru a faceobservatii. Desi unii interni incearca sa il descurajeze, Felix realizeaza o lucrare pe care profesorulsau i-o publica intr-o revista de mare interes in Franta, reusind sa ii mareasca ambitia lui Felix.Stanica reuseste sa il manipuleze pe Costache, manevrand lucrurile in asa fel incat Costache sa nufaca testament. Felix se duce sa o viziteze pe Georgeta, care ii povesteste drama vietii sale. Felixsimte pentru fata o afectiune de frate si intre cei doi incepe sa se infiripe o relatie,desi Felix o iubeafoarte mult pe Otilia.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul XII</p><p>Felix primeste o carte postala de la Otilia, tocmai din Paris, dandu-i tanarului o stare detristete. Georgeta ii roaga sa treaca pe la Iorgu, chiriasul lui Costache. Ii scrie inainte de aceasta vizitaOtiliei, unde isi exprima dezamagirea. Felix afla de la Iorgu de manevrele lui Stanica, acesta planuindsa –i strice afacerile lui Costache pentru ca acesta sa nu vanda imobilele. Costache si Felix pornescspre restaurantul lui Iorgu unde cei doi incheie afacerea, spre ciuda lui Stanica. Simion este din ce ince mai bolnav, insa Aglae si Olimpia sunt cat se poate de nepasatoare, starnind chiar repulsia luiStanica. Felix devine din ce in ce mai convins de tulburarile psihice ale lui Simion.<br/>Capitolul XIII<br/>La inceputul capitolului este prezentata o scena din viata maritala a cuplului Stanica-Olimpia,ilustrandu-se lipsa de suflet a celor din familia Tulea. Felix afla de la Georgeta ca Titi se indragostisede ea, dorind sa o ia de sotie., aceasta avand o obsesie maritala. Cand pleaca de la Georgeta, seintalnesc cu generalul, scena care i se pare lui Felix, foarte penibila. Costache vrea sa isi vanda proprietatile pentru a-i da Otiliei ce i se cuvine. Alarmati de asa o posibilitate, Stanica are ideea sa-itrimita Otiliei o carte postala si sa se prefaca a-i fi prieteni.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul XIV</p><p>Felix, un pic suparat din cauza indiferentei colegilor de la Universitate, isi aduce aminte dediscutiile pe care le avea cu colegii de la internat in Iasi. Se intalneste cu Weissmann, un prieten sicoleg care ii tine o prelegere despre poezie si dragoste, aratandu-i curiozitatea pentru un roman deWeininger. Costache il roaga pe Felix sa nu iasa din camera sa, fiindca avea de facut niste presupusereparatii, insa Felix isi da seama ca batranul avea de fapt ascuns in podeaua casei o adevaratacomoara, desigur nu acorda multa atentie acestui amanunt. Costache, Felix,Weissmann, Stanica,Olimpia, Georgeta si generalul, Iorgu si sotia acestuia iau cina impreuna la restaurantul celor dinurma, unde Stanica incearca sa manevreze pe batran, povestindu-i o intamplare cu un avar care isiingropase toti banii in subsol si care la un incendiu, i-a pierdut pe toti. Felix este condus acasa degeneral si Georgeta, simtindu-se din nou foarte penibil.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul XV</p><p>Aglae decide sa il interneze pe Simion, desi considera ca acesta nu are nici o avere, cu toateca batranul fusese privat de pensia sa si de orice alte placeri. Weissmann vine si il face pe simion savina cu el, spunandu-i ca oamenii asteapta invataturile sale (Simion se credea de un timp IisusHristos). Stanica incearca sa il faca pe Costache sa o primeasca din nou pe Aglae, insa acesta esteimpotriva ideii, Felix gasindu-l cotrobaind prin casa. Avocatul ii aduce acasa niste studenti pe care nuii cunoaste, purtandu-se foarte familiar, starnind indignarea tanarului si a unchiului sau.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul XVI</p><p>Capitolul incepe cu prezentare lui Stanica si a familiei acestuia, ilustrandu-se unitatea silegaturile stranse care uneau pe membrii familiei, fie ei de conditii sociale diferite. Cu ocaziaaniversarii matusii Agripina, Stanica ii face acesteia o vizita, gasind in modesta ei camera o multimede rude venite in vizita. Ii cumpara batranei alune si covrigi ,si “imprumuta” de la aceasta patru cestichinezesti. Varul sau Toader il duce acasa si cu aceasta ocazie, Stanica observa frumusetea nepoateisale Lili, caruia ii promite ca o va prezenta unui baiat “fain”, Felix. Acasa, ii spune Olimpiei ca iicumparase patru cesti de la un anticar, aducandu-i si prajituri, spre deliciul femeii. Cu toate acestea,Stanica nu primeste dovezi de iubire din partea nevestei sale, fapt care ii intareste o decizie de multluata, si aceea ca va divorta cat mai repede si cum se va ivi imprejurarea prielnica.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul XVII</p><p>Trezindu-se, Felix aude pe cineva cantand la pian si isi da seama ca Otilia se intorsese. Fata iida cadou cravate, insa pe data se afiseaza Stanica. Acesta o aduce cu sine pe Aurelia, careia Otilia iiface cadou o sticluta de parfum, un guler scrobit de broderie, uitand parca toate faptele urate aleverisoarei sale. Pascalopol vine sa ii viziteze, cu aceasta ocazie, intre el si Felix ivindu-se un usor conflict, rezolvat ulterior. Pascalopol il cheama pe Felix sa discute “despre o persoana importanta pentru amandoi” si il invita pe tanar la el acasa. Ii aduce la cunostinta ca Stanica creeaza zvonuri care mai care mai incredibile si mai defaimatoare, avocatul spunandu-i lui Felix ca motivul calatoriei laParis fusese de fapt un avort. Costache incepe sa construiasca o casa pentru Otilia. Felix ii este prezentat lui Lili, care devine foarte interesat de student, spre invidia celor din familia Tulea.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul XVIII</p><p>Intr-o zi foarte calduroasa, Costache se impletici din mers si cazu moale jos. Afland de subitulatac al fratelui ei, Aglae, sperand intr-o apropiata moarte a acestuia se grabeste sa cheme doctorul simerge la Costache acasa. Desi batranul nu avea nimic, Aglae si Stanica fac tot ceea ce pot pentru a-laduce intr-o stare grava, mancand de fata cu el toate bunatatile stranse cu greu de batran, spre durereaacestuia. Felix il roaga pe Pascalopol sa ii ajute, iar acesta aduce un doctor de renume, Stratulat siacesta observa ca batranul nu are nimic, insa la un alt atac nu ar mai supravietui. Costache ii zice insecret lui Pascalopol ca ii va da trei sute de mii de lei pentru Otilia, sa ii puna intr-un cont, banii fiindascunsi sub pat. Desi isi anunta aceasta dorinta, amana momentul in care ii va da banii mosierului siPascalopol deschide un cont in care ii vireaza Otiliei o suta de mii de lei.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul XIX</p><p>Aglae vine si ii povesteste batranului de moarte ceea ce il dispera pe acesta, Costacheincepand sa mearga la doctori, sa ia medicamente si sa aduca parintele in casa pentru a binecuvantacasa si pentru a alunga spiritele rele. In acest scop este chemat popa Tuica (interesat mai mult detuica decat de treburile bisericesti). Weissmann vine sa ii faca un control lui Costache, cu aceastaocazie cunoscand-o pe Aurica, fata incepand sa aiba o pasiune pentru tanar. Cum Weissmann eraevreu, fata se duce la popa Tuica care ii da dezlegare. Aurica ii sugereaza tanarului o legatura, pe careacesta ghicind-o, o inlatura, spunand ca “nu profeseaza decat amorul liber”.</p><p> </p><p>Capitolul XX</p><p>Cum Lili se arata foarte incantata de Felix, si cum acesta nu afisa nici un interes pentru fata,Stanica ii spune Otiliei despre o presupusa idila intre ei, rugand-o sa il convinga pe medicinist sa o ia pe lili de nevasta. Felix ii marturiseste ca Lili ii este indiferenta, declarandu-i din nou iubirea sa.Costache se simte din nou rau, Aglae si Stanica crezand ca este mort si considerand ca nu mai trebuiechemat doctorul. Felix si Otilia insa il cheama pe Pascalopol si pe doctor. Cel din urma considera ca batranul va scapa si de data aceasta, iar Costache ii da o suta de mii de lei pentru contul Otiliei.Stanica incepe sa caute ascunzatoarea banilor, iar Aglae, Aurica si ceilalti membri incep sa mutelucrurile din casa, Aurica atentand chiar la pianul Otiliei. Cum Otilia nu pleca niciodata de acasa,Stanica recurge la un siretlic ce se va dovedi mortal. Ii spune fetei ca Pascalopol ii va face o vizita siaceasta fuge pentru jumatate de ora pentru a-si cumpara o pudriera, in acest timp, avocatul intra incamera batranului si ii ia banii de sub saltea, sub privirile acestuia, care disperat, isi da duhul.Batranul este inmormantat si toate proprietatile trec in posesia Aglaei. Banii gasiti sub saltea deStanica nu sunt niciodata inapoiati de acesta, care divorteaza de Olimpia. Otilia merge in camera luiFelix si o roaga sa o lase sa doarma in patul lui, propunandu-i sa traiasca impreuna ca barbat si sotie,fara insa sa se casatoreasca. Felix insa nu profita de fata. La trezire, Otilia disparuse, si Felix afla catanara plecase la Paris impreuna cu Pascalopol, ulterior tanarul afland ca cei doi se casatorisera. Aniiau trecut si Felix devenise un doctor de renume, avand multe carti publicate, multe tratate si toatalumea stiind cine este. Se intalneste cu Pascalopol intr-o zi pe strada si acesta ii arata o poza facuta cuOtilia, Felix nemaiputand sa o recunoasca pe fata nebunatica in spatele femeii mature ce devenise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>